


Looking Back At The Years Gone By

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, Retirement, Season/Series 15, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for the series finale. After reuniting with Eileen and Cas, Sam and Dean finally hang it up for good and retire.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 50





	Looking Back At The Years Gone By

With Cas and Eileen back in Sam and Dean’s lives, the temptation to fully retire instead of going on milk run hunts won out. They had been doing this all their lives, and they were done. Leaving the bunker was one of the hardest decisions they ever made but also the easiest at the same time. “I’m not leaving you,” Sam declared to his brother.

“Fuck yeah you’re not. I’m not leaving you either,” Dean shot back.

Cas rolled his eyes and glanced at Eileen. “Codependency strikes again,” the new human told her.

Eileen snorted. “Wouldn’t be them if they weren’t,” she signed.

“God help us, we love them,” he deadpanned.

“Hey!” Dean protested.

Cas responded by leaning over and kissing him. “No offense meant,” he dryly responded.

“You can’t just kiss me and expect me to forgive you every time but I’ll allow it.” Fuck, Dean was just so grateful that the man he loved was back and not going anywhere this time. Another bonus for retirement.

“Oh, you will, will you? Well, let me just kiss you some more.”

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead just beamed at Eileen. “Seems like they have the right idea,” he signed to her.

“Go ahead and kiss me, loverboy,” she teased, laughing when he blushed and then proceeded to do just that.

Dean took a deep breath as his eyes tracked over the bunker. “Maybe somebody will find this place someday and use it,” he mused as Cas grabbed his hand to hold it. Fuck, they were actually doing this. Absolutely surreal on multiple levels.

“We’re not completely out of the life,” Sam reminded him. “I’m basically Bobby now.”

“And you’re going to do a damn good job, Sammy.” Dean was so fucking proud of his little brother, the man he had raised, and couldn’t wait to see him settle into their new normal-ish life.

Eileen picked up Sam’s hand and kissed it. “Stop yapping and let’s go already,” she signed. She knew they needed closure but now they were just stalling.

“Sorry,” he apologized with a laugh.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she told him.

“You’re so good to me,” he signed before kissing her.

Cas sighed happily and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You ready to finally leave or will you continue stalling?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, holding a wordless conversation. “Let’s go,” Sam finally declared about two minutes later.

“Goodbye,” Dean whispered to the bunker. He flipped the lights off as the four of them walked out, ready to start their brand new life together.

They got into the Impala and headed out to their new home, on the West Coast. The midwest had been good to them for so many years but Sam and Dean definitely needed a fresh start. California seemed like the best choice, although they planned to avoid Palo Alto and Northern California. Southern California was likely their new home base, was it for them.

But of course, it wasn’t a road trip if they didn’t make several stops along the way. Sam and Eileen made out in front of a gas station bathroom, cursing their own disgusting behavior, and returned to the Impala to find Dean and Cas making out on the trunk of the car. “Get a room!” Sam teased.

Dean flushed. “Get your own fucking room - I saw you two over there!” 

“God help us,” Eileen jokingly signed at the three of them, her family of choice.

“Maybe we could get Jack to help deal with them, put them back in line,” Cas joked back. Their son putting their fathers in place? Sounded hilarious to him.

The four of them were so unbelievably happy and the fact that they didn’t have to worry about the next crisis took a lot of pressure off them. Jack had fixed everything that had gone wrong, including releasing angels from the Empty and restoring Heaven so that was one less worry.

Sam and Dean had earned their freedom and nothing could ruin it for them. The fact that they got to be with the people they loved was the cherry on top of the sundae. The road was wide open and the supernatural world wasn’t their problem anymore. Someone else taking over was much needed, and they’d happily live on as legends from now on.

The world no longer needed the Winchesters to save it, and they couldn’t wait to find out what they could do now. Into the great wide open they go.


End file.
